


Trust

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Implied Pregnancy, Missionary Position, NSFW, Romance, Slight spoilers, Time-Skip, Vanilla, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Therion and Ophilia share a special moment with each other, despite the risks that they would face should they proceed to continue with their questionable actions. Takes place 2 years after Post-Game.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I finally did it! Guess you can say that this is the world’s first Therilia NSFW fic! I’ve been procrastinating on this but I’m glad that it’s finished! Anyway, please enjoy! ^_^

Therion had pinned Ophilia on the soft bed as their lips were mashed together, losing themselves to their undying love for one another. They had undressed themselves beforehand, with no clothing left attached to them. It just happened to be the moment in which they would take their relationship to new heights, though the thief was concerned that it would conflict with the cleric’s responsibilities as they weren’t married.

His hands caressed every portion of her body, admiring the features as he poured every ounce of his emotions into the kiss. Ophilia’s arms were wrapped around her love’s neck, squirming a bit in the bed. Therion reveled in the taste of her lips as if it tasted like apples, his favorite fruit. Breaching his boundaries, his hand had trailed all the way down to her pussy, gently massaging the folds as it resulted in her squealing in his mouth.

The two separated from the kiss as they stared at each other, their eyes adorned with love and affection, though it was mainly on Ophilia’s part.

“Sometimes, I wonder as to what you saw in me. I’m no white knight or saint, ya know.” Therion commented, a soft smile forming on his face.

“Nonsense,” Ophilia rebutted as she cupped his cheek, dragging his face closer to hers, “your ‘imperfections’ don’t sway me from thinking otherwise.”

Therion placed a kiss on her lips before he could respond back. “Go figure. You’re too good for this world.”

Ophilia merely giggled at his statement as she brought him into a hug, his taut chest pressing on to her breasts. She basked in the embrace, shuddering in content. She knew that Therion had made comments about his insecurities before, even if he tried to diminish it. Then again, she understood why because he was left to fend for himself at an early age, as well as the betrayal that his former friend Darius had brought unto him.

“No matter what, I still love you, Therion.” she whispered.

“N-no need to be too mushy,” he insisted, flustering a bit, though he couldn’t help but feel happy and content, “but… I love you, too, Ophilia.”

The cleric nodded in response, feeling giddy after hearing his words. As curt and sassy her love could be, he had a compassionate heart in the end.

She felt his cock making contact with her pussy, and though she was eager to continue on, she wanted to do something before commencing to that level. “Therion, can I ask you something?”

“What is on your mind?” the thief replied quizzically.

“Pray forgive me but,” the cleric said as she gently patted his back, “may I have you rest on the bed.”

“I see. Ok then.” Therion simply stated as he propped himself off Ophilia, making himself comfortable on his side of the bed.

With a sigh, Ophilia crawled herself down to Therion’s lower half. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of his hardened member as it twitched a bit. Tentatively and daring, her shaky hand reached over to his dick, grasping it softy as it caused Therion to bite his lower lip.

“A-are you hurt.” the cleric asked, dread coursing through her body.

“Of course not. Didn’t know how to react, is all.” Therion chided.

“I see,” Ophilia commented as she lightly stroked his cock, amused at how Therion’s face contorted, “but please tell me when to stop, okay?”

The thief nodded in acknowledgement as he saw her stroke his member before proceeding to guide it to her mouth, albeit slowly and a bit sloppy. His eyes shot up because of how hot the inside of her mouth was. The thief clenched his teeth as he tried in vain to hold his breath while Ophilia sucked on his cock, using her hand to pump his erection.

Although the cleric had no experience in sex, she did read books that pertained on the matter. She knew that the church wouldn’t condone her behavior, but she believed that the Sacred Flame would overlook on the matter, at least she’d hoped so.

“Am I doing alright?” she questioned to her love, her hand holding on to his cock.

Panting a bit, Therion had to give credit for Ophilia trying her best at pleasuring him. Guess there was more to than meets the eye for the thief. “Y-yeah. Just don’t stop.”

Confident as a result, Ophilia resumed back to bobbing her head back and forth as she gently stroked his shaft. She had an odd taste stick inside her mouth but it didn’t make her revolt. The cleric took a glance up and saw her love writhing in pleasure as he gripped on the bedsheets. Ophilia pushed aside some of her blonde locks as she licked at the tip of Therion’s dick before swallowing it whole again.

“A-at any rate I’m going to—” Therion’s words were cut short as he felt himself release inside Ophilia’s mouth— “dammit.”

The cleric’s eyes widened as her love’s essence flowed into her mouth, leaving a pungent trail down to her throat. She retreated her mouth away from his cock as she cleaned herself up with her wrist, taking a moment to review the taste of his cum.

“T-this is all foreign to me but I enjoyed it,” Ophilia mentioned, a bright smile forming on her face, “pray do tell, did you enjoy it though?”

“Always worrying for my sake,” the thief sighed, rubbing his temples, “but I’d be a fool to say otherwise. You did great, Ophilia.”

“I’m very grateful to hear.” she replied as she shifted herself back to her old spot, her head resting on the pillow, signaling for Therion to make a move. “Well then, I think it’s time.”

Therion adjusted himself to his knees as he hovered over Ophilia’s body. He placed his dick near the entrance of her slit, rubbing around it. However, a lingering thought had crossed his mind. His expression became stoic, as if he was reconsidering his choices.

“Therion, what troubles befall onto you?” Ophilia asked worriedly, her loins flaring up due to the delay.

“I don’t deserve you.” Therion mumbled somberly.

“Pray forgive me but what did you insinuate?” she demanded, knowing full well as to the implication of his words.

“Think it through, Ophilia. You’re an example of overwhelming human kindness. You put others over your very own well-being. I’m not like that at all. After all, I had to steal from others in order to sustain myself.” The thief explained, though there was a hint of anguish in his tone.

Ophilia couldn’t help but feel offended by his words, as if it had torn through her heart. She understood that he had been trying to confide in others, especially after what Lady Cordelia had revealed to them. But she had heard on several occasions of him doubting his worth to her. It had pained her to no end to see her beloved in that state, but she couldn’t just stand idly by and let it perpetuate for any longer.

Determined more than ever, Ophilia proceeded to grasp Therion’s hand, bringing it to the center of her chest. She formed a soft smile on her face, but the seriousness of her convictions did not falter in the slightest.

“What is the meaning of this?” Therion asked, puzzled by her actions.

“Here me out, Therion. You have carried a heavy burden in your life, and I understand that you had to use questionable methods in order to survive. But… that doesn’t change how I think of you.” Ophilia explained earnestly, her eyes swelling with emotion.

“Even then, you’d be forsaken by your church. There’s still time to back away.” Therion said, doubt flooding within him.

“That may be but,” she understood as a few tears cascaded down her face, “do you trust me, Therion?”

Taken aback by her response, Therion began to question himself if he was overthinking his hesitation from the start. Trust had been a foreign concept for the thief ever since that fateful day. But as he grew to accustom himself with his newfound companions, he began to regain his confidence in having faith in others. It didn’t help his case when he and Ophilia had reciprocated their feelings for one another because of their traits. In the end, he didn’t want to endure another heartbreak.

“That’s an obvious question. Of course, I trust you,” Therion insisted adamantly, his eyes fixed on Ophilia’s, “it’s just, I’m concerned about the repercussions that you may face.”

“I have that thought into consideration but my mind is set in stone. Nothing can change just how much I love you, Therion.” Ophilia affirmed calmly without any sign of fear.

“Your mind is dead set on. Ok then.” he conceded as he positioned his dick to her entrance.

Ophilie merely nodded as she watched her love insert his cock into her, causing her eyes to shoot up due to the unfamiliar sensation that was coursing throughout her body. Thankfully, due to their foreplay from earlier, it didn’t cause her any pain, but the cleric had struggled to maintain her voice as she bit back a hard moan.

“D-damn. Didn’t think that it’d feel that great inside you.” Therion commented tersely as he took a moment to appreciate the feeling of Ophilia’s inner walls coiling around his dick.

However, thief had noticed that tears were falling down his love’s face, but due to the ambiguity of her emotions, he couldn’t tell if she was in pain or not.

“W-wait, why are you crying? Are you hurt?” Therion mentioned earnestly as he tried to pull out until Ophilia brought her arms around his back, pulling him down under him, “O-Ophilia.”

The cleric placed her hands on his cheeks as she gazed at him with such love and adoration, her tears perpetuating. She noticed that her love’s expression was confused and held out of concern for her, and so she decided to quell his doubts.

“No, Therion,” Ophilia denied as she smiled brightly at him, “Pray forgive me but I’m just so happy being connected to you right now. Please continue.”

It was as if Therion had lost all of his self-restraint as he crashed his lips onto Ophilia’s, engulfing her into another heated kiss in which she reciprocated back. Their tongues intertwined with each other’s as he thrusted his cock back and forth inside her pussy, though he went slow just so that she could get used to the rhythm. Her nails had dug a bit into his back, but he showed no pain and instead it motivated him to up his pace slightly.

“T-Therion. J-just like that.” she uttered, her toes curling in response as she squirmed in his hold.

“Y-your doing amazing, Ophilia.” he praised as he locked his hands with hers, their fingers intertwining.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he peppered that portion of her body with gentle kisses. The thief then roamed to her breasts as he sucked on each nipple as Ophilia ruffled through his white locks, her face contorted to various expressions.

“M-make love to me m-more.” the cleric pleaded, her eyes clouded with lust.

“Ya know that you don’t have to tell me twice, right?” Therion mentioned as he faced her, a smirk plastered on his face.

He quickened his rhythm as he gripped his hands on her well-rounded breasts, squeezing them a few times. Therion marveled at how her hair had spread on the bed, as well as how erotic her moans sounded every time he thrusted his cock into her.

Wanting to change their positions, Therion got into a sitting position, crossing his legs as he brought Ophilia along with him. He entered inside her again as she wrapped her limbs around him. His hands settled to her rear as Ophilia tried to match his pace, her breasts jiggling with every movement.

“I-I wish this n-never ends.” Ophilia said as she caressed Therion’s cheek.

“Well, everything m-must come to an e-end, but I’ll t-try to make it memorable.” Therion replied as he struggled to maintain proper breathing.

The inner walls of Ophilia’s pussy had a vice grip on his cock, as though it didn’t want to let go. However, he felt his dick twitching madly as his pace became rapid with each passing second. The thief then brought a hand on one of the cleric’s sides while the other settled on the back of her head. Ophilia gyrated her hips, causing him to bite his lower lip as his mouth was slightly agape.

“I’m going to—” Therion tried to warn Ophilia, but her legs wrapped around him tightly, refusing to let go – “O-Ophilia?”

“Please do it inside. I beg of you.” Ophilia pleaded as she brought her arms around his shoulders, a smile adorning her face.

Heeding to her words and ignoring the repercussions that would follow, Therion had claimed Ophilia’s lips with his as they closed their eyes, basking in their kiss as his thrusts became erratic. Soon, he began to ejaculate inside her pussy, filling her womb to the brim. Therion knew full well that it would lead to Ophilia being pregnant, which wouldn’t bode well with the church due to reasons. But he ignored that thought as his focus was on the love of his life.

Ophilia couldn’t believe the immeasurable amount of pleasure that she had experienced. She felt a hot sensation coming from her core as a bit of her love’s sperm was seeping out of her pussy. The cleric took a moment to regain her normal breathing rhythm until he eyes were fixed at Therion’s.

“I-I can’t believe that we’ve experienced such a feat.” Ophilia commented as she grinned at Therion.

“Same to ya,” Therion noted as he shifted his weight, though he decided to remain being inside Ophilia, “but aren’t you worried about future events? Ya know as to what I’m implying.”

“Yes. I’m well aware but we’re ready to face those obstacles, should the time ever come.” she declared adamantly, knowing full well that he meant her possible pregnancy and those from the church, most importantly her sister Lianna.

“And, Therion?” Ophilia asked innocently.

“What’s on your mind?” Therion replied curiously.

The cleric leaned her face closer to his, sharing another kiss with him. Once she had separated her lips from his, she stared at him with adoring eyes. “I love you, Therion.”

“You’re such a sap,” Therion joked playfully as he smiled softly at her, “but I love you, too, Ophilia.”

The thief captured her lips yet again, sharing another passionate moment with one another. Though their actions wouldn’t sit well with certain individuals, the couple went on the notion that they were just two people who were simply in love with each other. In the end, they had no regrets.


End file.
